


Say Please

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Harringrove, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: “Fuck me,” Billy said quietly, his mouth dry as Steve continued. He nodded and brought his hands down to Billy’s hips, now digging his thumbs into the defined v-line.“You gotta say please,” Steve teased. Billy huffed and grabbed Steve’s hand, trailing it down to the front of his boxers.Billy gave Steve a snarky grin, “‘S this please enough?”





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> aye-o my boys fucked again

Billy was pinned under Steve, his legs parted as far as they could go with his jeans bunched at his knees. His wrists were held on either side of his head against the cushions, Steve’s grip merciless. He secretly hoped the older boy’s fingertips would leave bruises on his skin. He could feel the hard glide of Steve’s cock against his ass, the friction of their boxers rubbing together making everything feel so much more frustrating. 

“Hold on,” Billy breathed, swallowing. The older boy opened his previously shut eyes, his face flushed and his lips parted. “I gotta get my jeans off.” As if it only just became a problem, Steve looked down at Billy’s jeans and nodded. 

“Yeah, okay.” Steve nodded, pulling away. He took the chance to rake his eyes over the eighteen year old. He was thin and not very muscular, but still fit and well shapen. He wore plain grey briefs that outlined his cock nicely. His hair was an absolute mess, half of it falling over his eyes while the remaining half was still pushed back. “Are you gonna take ‘em off or just stare at me?” 

Billy grinned and kicked off his jeans, guiding them off the edge of the couch. Steve wasted no time situating himself even closer than before (now that there wasn’t a barrier between them), kissing Billy roughly. Their tongues brushed one another, nipping at each other’s bottom lips. 

Billy was growing impatient, arching up and rutting against Steve’s stomach, drawing his legs up to pull him closer. He turned his head, which sent Steve’s lips against his cheek. Teeth trailed down to his jaw and under his ear, pressing his nose into the skin. The younger teenager closed his eyes, tilting his head further to bear his neck. 

“Come on,” He rolled his wrists in Steve’s firm grip. He wasn’t listening, mouthing against Billy’s neck as he rolled his hips. “Steve.” he persisted, arching his back upwards to get Steve’s attention. 

Steve pulled away, taking his hands off of Billy and resting them on either side of the younger teenager’s ribcage. “Hm?” he murmured, grazing his cold fingers along Billy’s sides. He pressed the pads of his thumbs against the the seventeen year old’s nipples, circling as Billy’s breath shook. 

“Fuck me,” Billy said quietly, his mouth dry as Steve continued. He nodded and brought his hands down to Billy’s hips, now digging his thumbs into the defined v-line. 

“You gotta say please,” Steve teased. Billy huffed and grabbed Steve’s hand, trailing it down to the front of his boxers.

Billy gave Steve a snarky grin, “‘S this please enough?” he asked lowly, pressing against the hand harder. He saw the older boy’s Adam’s apple quiver as he swallowed, his pretty teeth showing as he smiled weakly. 

“Yeah, I guess.” he joked, tracing light circles along the shaft of Billy’s cock. “I was thinking of a more, y’know, verbal request.”

Billy laughed and closed his eyes, his hips twitching upwards at the teasing contact. “Go fuck yourself, Harrington.” Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“Now you gotta say please twice,” Steve sneered, sitting back on his haunches to run his fingers under the waistband of Billy’s boxers. He mentally cursed, opening his eyes and watching Steve’s hands. 

“Please-please.” Billy muttered quickly, grabbing at Steve’s hands. He tried to push them further into his boxers, but Steve pulled them away in time. 

“That didn’t sound sincere. You suck at this.” he shook his head, laughing. 

Billy crossed his arms. “Pretty please with Farrah Fawcett hair-spray on top?” he smirked, watching Steve’s smile disappear. 

“I hate you.” he scoffed, though Billy knew he didn’t mean it. He got up off the couch and flicked Billy on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.” 

Billy smiled to himself as Steve went upstairs. He decided to make most of his time and palmed himself, feeling heat flush over his body. He rocked his hips up against his hand, closing his eyes and sighing. It was kinda weird, rubbing one off in Steve’s living room, but definitely not the weirdest. He pretended it was Steve’s hand on his crotch, pressing and gliding against the sensitive skin. 

He heard Steve making his way back, feeling a hand tug in his hair. He gasped as his head was pulled to the side, reaching back to grip at Steve’s arm. “I didn’t say you could do that.” he growled in Billy’s ear, sending shivers all over the younger teenager’s body and making him feel weak all over. 

“I’m sorry,” he said impulsively, looking up at Steve. There was a new look in the older boy’s eyes that Billy couldn’t describe. Steve’s lips suddenly brushed against his, but pulled away before Billy could kiss back. He settled in between Billy’s legs, tugging his boxers off his hips and over his knees, pulling them off of his feet and onto the floor. One of his legs were being pushed back as Steve popped open the bottle of lube he grabbed. 

“Don’t move your leg,” Steve ordered. Usually Billy would retaliate, doing the opposite of what Steve said, but this time he didn’t. He kept his leg pulled back as Steve dealt with the lube, spreading it over his fingers. His free hand moved back to Billy’s leg, pushing it as he pressed the lubed fingers flat over his entrance. The seventeen year old turned his head and closed his eyes, feeling the tip of Steve’s finger prod some. He resisted the urge to snap at Steve. Without warning, two fingers pressed in, drawing a shaky breath from Billy. His head felt light as the fingers crooked and twisted, thrusting in his ass slow but deep. Each movement grazed over his sweet-spot, making his throat feel dry as he breathed hard. 

“How does it feel?” Steve sneered, lowering his head mockingly at Billy. He wanted to reply, but could only close his eyes and hold back a whine. Head spread throughout his lower abdomen, over-sensitizing his cock as he slid a hand down to stroke it lightly. He swallowed hard and let out a choked noise. He probably could’ve came just from the light brushes against his prostate and the hand on his dick, but Steve pulled his fingers out. 

They returned, wider with a third finger. It didn’t feel as right as the two, but he made up for it by stroking himself faster, arching upwards and groaning gutturally. The fingers were out in no time as Steve shimmied out of his briefs, kicking them off with the rest of their clothes. Billy took the opportunity to grab the bottle of lube off the couch, sitting up and popping it open, pouring some in his palm. He spread it over Steve’s dick, looking up at him. Steve let out a relieved noise and melted against the touch. After a moment, though, Billy was being pushed back again and Steve lined up against Billy’s entrance. 

He pushed in, not giving Billy much time to adjust. Not that Billy cared. Both of his legs were pushed back as Steve panted softly, pulling out halfway and gliding back in. They both made strained noises, eyes closed and mouths agape. “Fuck, Billy,” Steve breathed, repeating the motion a little harder. 

“Yeah,” Billy moaned in something of a response. His skin was on fire in all the best ways, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple. Steve assigned a good pace that left them both heaving. His hands were all over the younger teenager’s chest, sliding up to his shoulders and down to his hips. He felt Steve’s hands squeeze at the skin of his hips, a quiet ‘shit’ escaping his lips. “‘S there a problem?” he asked jokingly, his voice weak.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” Steve panted, pulling out nearly all the way. Billy felt like somebody kicked him in the throat as soon as Steve drove back in, the most obscene slapping noise filling his ears. He choked out a loud sob as pleasure shook his body. He blindly reached for one of Steve’s hands, willing it up his stomach and chest and against his neck. The fingers outstretched and squeezed the side of his neck experimentally. “Do you-”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Billy drew out, swallowing against the older boy’s hand. Steve’s palm was pressed against his throat and his fingers lightly squeezed both sides of his neck, spiking Billy’s heart rate. “C’mon, more.” Billy urged, pulling the hand harder. He looked at Steve’s face. His cheeks were pink and his pupils were dilated, teeth chewing his bottom lip in thought. His hips didn’t let up, rubbing the younger boy in all the right ways. Steve didn’t hesitate, squeezing a little harder. He felt the pressure in his head increase and his breathing shortened, drawing a constricted moan from his throat. He tried to say something, but it was cut off by a particularly rough thrust. His cock pulsated, as did his head, while he cried out again. 

Billy wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, tightening his grip with every press in. His vision began to blur slightly, making his body panic. He quickly tugged on Steve’s hand, making the older teenager immediately loosen his grip. Billy wheezed, moaning with every exhale. 

“Harder-” he pleaded breathily, pulling Steve’s face down closer. Their breaths mingled and Steve literally slammed into Billy, pushing the younger boy’s head into the arm of the couch in the process. He groaned an octave higher than usual while Steve grunted harshly against Billy’s cheek.

“Fuck, fuck, Billy-” Steve gasped, burying himself as deep as he could while he came. His hips twitched as Billy reached down, rubbing himself off quickly. He breathed hard and noisily, jerking his hips into his hand as he came too. His hand slowed progressively until he was shaking. Steve’s finger came down to trace through the cum on his belly, bringing it up to his tongue and making a show of sucking it off his finger. 

“Get your dick outta me,” Billy breathed, wincing as Steve did as he was told. He brought himself to sit up, running a hand through his hair. 

“So…” Steve trailed off, a playful smirk on his face. “Choking?”

“Shut up, Harrington.” Billy laughed quietly, his face heating up. He stood, stretching. “I’m using your shower.” 

Steve stood, too, pushing his shoulder challengingly. “Not if I get in there first.” he said mischievously. Billy smirked, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Y’know what?” Billy began before setting off into a run. He could hear Steve gasp behind him.

“That’s unfair! I didn’t say go!” he yelled at Billy. 

They ended up showering together, anyway.


End file.
